Kagoshima Vetonday
Kagoshima Vetonday is a major antagonist in the Life of a Shinobi original and reboot. Background Kagoshima is a member of the Vetonday clan, a clan which was believed to be extinct. The Vetonday clan was an enemy of the Kakusu-Ken clan long before the creation of the shinobi villages. The two clans remained enemies into the age of shinobi villages, and a civil war in the Land of Lightning devastated both clans. Tired of this war and unable to get the clans to make peace, an agreement was made with Kakusu-ken and the Daimyo of the Land of Lightning. The Daimyo ordered that the Matatabi and Gyuki be used to destroy the Vetonday clan. After the battle, it was believed that some Vetonday had been eliminated. However, years later, it was discovered that some had survived and there was a resurgence. It was then decided by Kakusu-ken clan leaders that, for the sake of the clan and the Land of Lightning, they would be scattered throughout the world. Kagoshima is a survivor with a strong desire to do two things. Destroy the Land of Lightning and exterminate the remaining members of the Kakusu-Ken clan. His mother escaped the slaughter of their clan and fled to the Land of Water with her son. In the original, Kagoshima was merely a recruit to the Akatsuki and sought to exact his revenge through the organization. In the reboot, having lived through the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kagoshima sought to go through with his plan of vengeance by re-organizing the Akatsuki and capturing the tailed beasts. He would then use the tailed beasts power to destroy the Land of Lightning. So in the original he was a recruit and in the reboot his is in charge, making his goal the goal of the organization. Personality Kagoshima is mostly calm and collected. But he is also very driven and will prioritize his goals above all else. Abilities Kagoshima possess the fire, earth, and lava style chakra natures, allowing him to use a wide number of ninjutsu. He is also skilled in the use of Rubber ninjutsu, which is derived from the Lava style. The Life of a Shinobi Chapter 6 During this chapter, Akira Kakusu-ken and Kaito Uzumaki were sent to Kusagakure to bring Mao Miyazaki (7 Tails Jinchuriki) back to Konohagakure for protection from the Akatsuki. The leader of the Kusagakure was unwilling to let her leave with them until the Yigonist, a religious extremist group, was defeated. Kaito and Akira agreed to help defeat the Yigonists so they headed out along with Mao and her body guard, Jo Feng. Once they left the village, the gang encountered Hiryu Ryuuga and two Yigonists. While in battle with these enemies, Kagoshima Vetonday, Tidoma, and Danji Ushera were watching them. Once the Yigonists and Hiryu were defeated, Kitsune suddenly arrived and noticed that the three Akatsuki members were hiding. Once they were noticed, the three came out of hiding and confronted the leaf shinobi. Kagoshima asked Akira about her clan in order to confirm his suspicion that she was a Kakusu-ken. However, she refused to answer. Kitsune used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport everyone except the Akatsuki to a different area not too far away. Kagoshima immediately ordered Tidoma and Danji to begin searching for the leaf and grass shinobi. Hiryu eventually returned and spoke with Kagoshima, whom he was apparently working with. He was then instructed to join the search. Danji managed to locate Kitsune and the others. Tidoma, Kagoshima, and Hiryu eventually arrived on scene. The battle ensued with Kagoshima taking on Kitsune, Tidoma fighting Akira, and Danji engaging Kaito. Mao and Jo Feng were left up to Hiryu. The others actually fought, while Kagoshima and Kitsune simply glared at one another, waiting for the other one to make a move. Kitsune asked Kagoshima if he was the last of the Vetonday clan, to which Kagoshima replied "As far as you know." Before the two could engage in combat, Kaito released two rasenshurikens, forcing everyone in the area to take cover. As the smoke cleared, Kagoshima and Hiryu rushed over to the leaf ninja. Kagoshima released the lava monster jutsu while Hiryu added to the devastation with the Lightning Fangs. With her sword and her mastery of lightning style, Akira was able to absorb the lightning bolts from the Lightning Fangs technique. Kaito and Kitsune worked together to create the Typhoon Water Vortex Jutsu. The technique collided with the Lava Monster jutsu, cooling the lava and turning it to rock while the whole area filled with smoke and steam. Akira used the lightning she had absorbed to shoot blades of lightning at the Akatsuki. Hiryu countered the blades by cutting through them. He had a strange sword with a red aura that was apparently able to cut through chakra. He then continued to engage Akira while Tidoma shot water bullets at Kaito and Kitsune. Danji ran off in search of Mao and Jo Feng who had run off a bit earlier. Kaito tried to break off from the battle to stop him, but Kagoshima engaged him. Kagoshima soon discovered that Kaito was actually Kitsune using the transformation jutsu. Kitsune tried to grab Kagoshima and then punch him, but Kagoshima avoided both moves and fired a Lava Monster Jutsu at him. Once again, however, the overall battle was interrupted by a single attack. Hiryu and Akira were fighting hard. The fight was almost unreal, with both characters constantly powering up and pulling out new moves to counter each other. Hiryu released some super move that created a huge explosion, forcing everyone to take cover again. Kagoshima and Tidoma used this as an opportunity to leave the battle and go after the fleeing Mao along with Danji. However, the battle basically just moved to the new spot, as the Akatsuki and leaf ninja found Mao and Jo at almost the same time. Before the battle began again, Sanmaru, Raiku, and Inori arrived on scene, making it so the Akatsuki were now seriously outnumbered. This, however, was the last post of the chapter and RP. The overpowered battle between Akira and Hiryu during this chapter was out of control and was more of a battle between The Flow and Drakoblade_13 than between Akira and Hiryu. As a result, it was decided that the RP would not continue. That is, until the Life of a Shinobi was rebooted.